KH
by Hori.Hyo-Lyn
Summary: Kageyama egy bokasérülés következtében szobafogságra és rengeteg pihenésre kényszerül, Hinata pedig látogatást tesz nála. Csak egy szösszenet...


Elég kreatív cím, tudom... Egy ideje nem igazán tudok rendes címeket találni a ficceimnek. w" Ennél is így sikerült.

A ficc csak egy rövid szösszenet, amit egy barátomnak írtam. Bár nem túl akció dús, azért remélem, tetszeni fog.

* * *

.

.

 **KH**

.

.

Szinte remegett a teste az idegességtől. Ugyan nem tartotta magát hiperaktív személyiségnek, de a mozgás már kisgyermekkora óta az élete szerves részét képezte. Lehetőség szerint minden nap eljárt futni, illetve a röplabdaedzésekre, de már két napja csak és kizárólag akkor kelhetett ki az ágyból, ha fel kellett keresnie a fürdőszobát. Sérült bokája igencsak akadályozta a sétálásban, ami nem volt ínyére.

Ezek az erőteljes érzelmek a hangulatára is kihatottnak. Annyira feszültté vált, hogy képtelen volt a leckéjére, vagy regényekre koncentrálni. Csak feküdt az ágyában, és üres szemekkel bámulta a tévét. Egy ideje már azt sem tudta, hogy milyen műsort nézett, csak maga elé meredt. A tétlenség lassan felőrölte.

Az idő nagyon lassan vánszorgott előre. Alig várta, hogy beesteledjen és kimehessen a szobájából megvacsorázni. Akkor legalább történni fog valami és meg is mozdulhat.

Amíg minden erejével arra koncentrált, hogy amint az anyja kiabál neki, felkászálódjon és el is induljon kifelé, hirtelen kivágódott az ajtaja. Meglepetten kapta fejét a belépő alak felé, majd azzal a lendülettel felült az ágyában.

\- Yooo, Kageyama! – rikkantotta el magát vidáman Hinata, és egy hatalmas ugrással landolt a fekete hajú ágya mellett. Oldaltáskája erősen nekicsapódott combjának a hirtelen mozdulat hatására, de úgy tűnt, ez őt egy cseppet sem zavarta.

\- Te-te-te mi a frászt csinálsz itt? – Kageyama szinte dadogott a méregtől. Jobbjával erőteljesen belemarkolt a matraca szélébe, baljával pedig a takaróját szorongatta.

Hinata kissé megszeppenve hőkölt hátra a barátja viselkedésétől. Összehúzta magát és halkan így válaszolt:

\- Csa-csak a leckédet hoztam el.

\- Te meg miről beszélsz? – sóhajtott fel frusztráltan a feladó. Arcát a tenyereibe temette, majd leengedte karjait, hogy egy hitetlen pillantást mérhessen a narancshajúra. – Nem is vagyunk egy osztályban.

\- Megkértem az egyik osztálytársadat, hogy írja fel a nap folyamán, mit vettek át – magyarázta a fiú és máris a táskájáért nyúlt, hogy kihalássza belőle a papírokat. A lapok ugyan kicsit meggyűrődtek, de az írás rajtuk olvasható maradt. Lelkesen, elpirulva nyújtotta oda azokat a mogorva srácnak, aki összehúzott szemöldökökkel át is vette őket. Kíváncsi volt, vajon ki vette a fáradtságot, hogy mind ezt leírja neki, de annyira azért nem érdekelte a dolog, hogy nyomban rákérdezzen.

Hinata közben lerakta a táskáját maga mellé, a szoba közepére, majd lehuppant Kageyama ágyára.

\- Engedély nélkül ne ülj mások ágyára! – mordult fel Kageyama, mire Hinata újra csak rémülten meredt rá. A Király dühös arcát borzasztóan ijesztő látványnak tartotta, de annyi bátorságot már összegyűjtött az ismeretségük egy éves időszaka alatt, hogy ennek ellenére merjen Kageyama akarata ellen tenni és maradt ott, ahol volt.

\- Mivel a harmadikasok hamarosan itt hagyják az iskolát, ezért Ukai edző megengedte, hogy most a kemény edzések helyett csak játszunk egymás ellen.

\- Ez várható volt, mivel idén már nem veszünk részt több meccsen – mormogta Kageyama, és újra átfutotta az egyik papírt, amely a leckéjét tartalmazta.

\- Az én csapatomban Sugawara-senpai volt a feladó – folytatta a mesélést hatalmas átéléssel Hinata. – Jól játszott, de nem üthettem annyit, mint szerettem volna. – Durcáskodva belerúgott sarkával az ágy lábába, mire Kageyama újabb mérges pillantást vetett rá, ám Hinata ezúttal erre nem figyelt. – Nálunk volt Asahi-senpai is, szóval értelemszerűen neki kedvezett. Elég sokat versengtek Tanaka-senpaial, aki ellenünk játszott. Mindenesetre elég izgalmas meccsek voltak.

Kageyama végül félrerakta a papírokat, és minden figyelmét Hinatának szentelte, aki izgatottságában elég erősen gesztikulált, szemeit pedig hol összeszorította hatalmas vigyorgások közepette, vagy kikerekítette, ha a számára érdekes részekhez ért. Szokásos módon olyan kifejezéseket is használt igazi szavak helyett, mint a „bumm", „hooo", vagy „kyaaa", amelyek sokaságát Kageyama csak grimaszolva hallgatta. Sosem szerette, ha Hinata hirtelen elfelejtett rendesen beszélni, na meg teljesen nem is értette meg őt olyankor.

\- Az egyik legdurvább az volt, amikor az utolsó meccsen 24-24 volt az állás a második szettben. Lecsaphattam a labdát, de Nishinoya-senpai elkapta az öklével. Húúú, hatalmasat vetődött, látnod kellett volna! És akkor a labda felrepült, Sawamura-senpai pedig visszalőtte hozzánk. Tsukishima kapta el, így Sugawara-senpai újra feladhatta. Azt hittem nekem jön majd, ezért én is ugrottam, de valójában hátraküldte Asahi-senpainak, aki hatalmasat ugrott. – Izgatottságában ő maga is felpattant az ágyról és a levegőbe rugaszkodott. – Olyan erősen ütött, ahogy meccsen is ritkán szokott, a labda pedig fénysebességgel repült át a háló túloldalára! – Mintha ő maga is újraélte volna, csillogó szemekkel meredt a szoba egyik pontjára, miközben Kageyama csak összeszorított fogakkal állta meg, hogy ne kommentálja a történetet. – Olyan gyorsan szállt, hogy még Nishinoya-senpai sem tudta megmenteni, így nyertünk! – Csillogó, szinte lángoló szemekkel szorította össze az ökleit, majd megfordult és Kageyama elé ugrott. – Iszonyatosan menő volt! Amikor nem játszunk, szinte el is felejtem, hogy Asahi-senpai valójában ilyen erős és ügyes. Tényleg olyan, mint egy igazi ász. Én is ilyen akarok lennie egy nap. Szerinted lehetek? Naaa, Kageyama! – nyaggatta a fiú, mert a Király nem válaszolt. – Asahi-senpai nem csak erős, de nagyon menő is. Magasra ugrik, és könnyen eltalálja a labdákat, biztosan áll a lábán. Újabban azt is megfigyeltem, hogy milyen izmosak a karjai. Ezt eddig nem is vettem észre. És láttad, hogy…

A mondatát már nem fejezhette be, mert Kageyama kinyúlt és elkapta őt a pulóvere nyakánál fogva. Hinata elveszítette az egyensúlyát és a fekete hajú ágyán találta magát egy elég kényelmetlen, féloldalas pozícióban. A király szinte fölé tornyosult ültében, és sötét arccal, fogcsikorgatva bámult a narancshajúra.

\- Asahi, Asahi, Asahi! – mordult fel dühösen. – Asahi olyan menő, Asahi olyan erős, Asahi az ász. Nem tudsz másról beszélni, csak Asahiról?

\- Kageya…

\- Mintha senki mást nem látnál, csak őt.

\- De Kage… - Ám a srác újból közbeszólt.

\- Úgy látszik, te tökéletesen elégedett vagy a helyzeteddel, ha Asahi ott van. Másra nincs is szükséged, csak őt láthasd, igaz?

Hinata szinte azonnal elvörösödött, ahogy ott feküdt szétvetett tagokkal Kageyama mellett.

\- Kageyama… - búgta a fiú meglepetten. – Te féltékeny vagy?

\- Ho-Hogy mi? Féltékeny? Én? Nevetséges! – vágta rá a király. Arcán alig észrevehető pír jelent meg és elfordult a fiútól. Dühösen átkarolta felhúzott, takaróval fedett térdeit és az alkarjára támasztotta az állát.

Hinata felkászálódott és ülőhelyzetbe tornázta magát. Értetlenül bámulta Kageyama hátát, majd félszegen heherészve megdörzsölte a tarkóját.

\- Te meg mit nevetsz? – morogta Kageyama, továbbra is maga elé bámulva.

\- Semmi, semmi… - motyogta Hinata.

Újra elvörösödött. Ajkait összepréselte és aggódó szemekkel vizslatta Kageyamát. Egy pillanatra elfordult tőle, és körbevitte tekintetét a szobán, hogy erőt gyűjtsön, majd visszafordult a feladó felé és félszegen megérintette a vállát. Legnagyobb meglepetésére – és megkönnyebbülésére -, Kageyama nem rázta le magáról a kezét, csak felhúzta a vállait, mintha ő maga is meglepődött volna a tettén. Fejét még jobban lehajtotta, lábait pedig még közelebb húzta magához. Hinata úgy vélte, mintha egy apró hangot is hallott volna kiszökni a fekete hajú szájából, egy felszisszenést, de ebben nem volt teljesen biztos. Abban a pillanatban Kageyama borzasztóan kicsinek tűnt.

\- Hogy van a bokád? – kérdezte halkan Hinata és visszahúzta a kezét. Kageyama is mintha engedett volna egy kicsit a lábai szorításán, vállai megemelkedtek.

\- Remekül.

\- Hamarosan visszajöhetsz az edzésekre?

El kellett telnie pár másodpercnek, mire a Király felelt a kérdésre. Hinata azt hitte, talán nem hallotta, vagy értette őt jól, ezért már készült megismételni a szavait, amikor Kageyama beszélni kezdett.

\- Igen. Talán két hét múlva.

\- Az jó! – lelkesült fel Hinata és újra elvigyorodott. – Tudod, a többiek is visszavárnak. Elmondtam nekik, hogy ma eljövök meglátogatni téged. Arra kértek, hogy meséljem majd el, mi újság veled.

Mivel Kageyama nem mozdult és nem is felelt, Hinata arcáról újra lefagyott a mosoly. Végül újra megemberelte magát és beszélni kezdett.

\- Ne értsd félre, amit mondok. Tudod, Sugawara-senpai nagyon jó ember és szerintem remek feladó is. Ma is egészen jól összejátszottunk. A mozdulatain is látszik, hogy sok éve lehet ezen a poszton. – Hinata inkább abbahagyta a beszédet, mivel rájött, hogy pontosan ellentétesen tesz, mint ahogy eredetileg szerette volna. Megrázta a fejét, aztán újra beszélni kezdett. – De… te… veled sokkal izgalmasabb a játék.

\- Tobio! Vacsora!

Az anyja kiabálására Kageyama felkapta a fejét. Most, hogy a beszélgetésüket megzavarták, mindketten úgy érezték, fölösleges folytatniuk is. Kageyama lehúzta magáról a takarót és óvatos pillantást vetett Hinatára, amint a fiú a táskájáért nyúlt és átvetett a pántot a vállán.

\- Jobb, ha megyek. A húgom nem szereti, ha nélkülem kell enniük.

\- Oké – motyogta Kageyama. – Kösz a házit.

\- Nincs mit! – vigyorgott rá Hinata és felmutatta a hüvelyujját. - Majd elhozom máskor is!

Kageyama ennek láttán halványan elpirult, ezért inkább dühödten elfordította a fejét. Rátámaszkodott a matraca szélére és megpróbált felállni, de egy pillanatra elfeledkezett a sérüléséről és ugyanannyi súllyal nehezedett rá a bal bokájára is, mint a jobbra. Fájdalmában felmordult és összeszorított fogakkal görnyedt össze.

\- Hé, jól vagy?

\- Persze – szusszant egyet a srác, és elutasította a felé nyúló segítő kezeket. – Tudok járni.

Elkezdett az ajtó felé sántikálni, Hinata pedig csak szórakozottan bámult utána.

\- Makacs vagy – mormogta a narancshajú az orra alatt, mire Kageyama dühösen fordult meg.

\- Mi van?

\- Semmiii. – Hinata elégedett arckifejezéssel támasztotta meg kezeit a tarkóján és elsétált Kageyama mellett, ki, az előszoba felé.

\- Hinata-kun, te is maradsz vacsorára? – kérdezte tőle Kageyama anyukája kedves mosollyal az arcán.

\- Köszönöm, nem. Várnak otthon.

\- Ó, biztosan. Köszönöm, hogy elhoztad Tobiónak a házi feladatát.

\- Á, igazán nem gond – vigyorodott el Hinata. Elpirult a hálálkodás hallatán és megdörzsölte a tarkóját, amíg beszélt.

\- Kedves tőled, hogy gondját viseled a fiamnak – mondta tovább az anya. Elfordult, hogy tovább rendezgesse a tányérokat az ebédlőasztalon, eközben pedig Kageyama tarkón legyintette a narancshajú srácot. Hinata értetlenül fordult meg és az ajkait biggyesztve meredt a srácra.

\- Tobio, kísérd ki a vendégedet!

.

Amíg Hinata a cipőfűzőivel bajlódott, Kageyama összefont karokkal dőlt neki a falnak. Ahogy az alacsony fiú hátát figyelte, elpirult, majd inkább el is fordult tőle.

\- Máskor kopogj! – szólt oda Hinatának.

A fiú hátrapillantott a válla fölött és értetlenül ráncolta a szemöldökeit.

\- Ha bemész mások szobájába, kopogj! – ismételte meg Kageyama, változatlanul egy kicsit morcosan.

\- Jól van, jól van – sóhajtott fel Hinata, majd felállt és a vállára vetette a táskáját. – Máskor kopogok.

Egy darabig ott álltak egymással szemben, és csendben figyelték a másikat. A közöttük kialakult csendet Kageyama törte meg, amint ellökte magát a faltól és elindult az ajtó felé.

\- Mindenesetre tényleg köszönöm a házit…

Ám tovább nem folytathatta a hálálkodást, mert akadályba ütközött. A bejárati ajtótól elválasztotta őt egy lépcsőfok, amelyet nem tudott volna fájdalom nélkül átlépni, így azonnal elnémult. Hinata felé nyújtotta a kezét, utalva rá, hogy lesegíti őt a problémás lépcsőfokon, de Kageyama csak elütötte a kart, és saját maga próbálkozott meg a dologgal. Fél lábon ugrott le a fokról, de a landoláskor a rossz lábára is súly nehezült, ezért egy halk nyögéssel görnyedt össze újra. Hinata szó nélkül a vállaira tette a kezét, nehogy elessen.

Kageyama dühösen elfordult Hinatától és lerázta magáról a kezeit. Az ajtóhoz sétált, elfordította a zárban a kulcsot, majd odébb sántikált, hogy kiengedhesse maga előtt a fiút. A narancshajú érdeklődve állt meg előtte, mire a Király felkapta a fejét.

\- Jobb, ha kíméled magad – mondta Hinata elvörösödve. – Szeretnénk minél hamarabb visszakapni.

\- Jól van, indulj!

Hinata kilépett az ajtón és a nem messze álló biciklijéhez sétált. Még utoljára elköszönt a sérülttől, vigyorogva integetett neki, aztán felpattant a kerékpárra és elhúzott a koraesti, kellemes sötétségben.

Kageyama még akkor is ott állt, amikor Hinata már elhagyta az utcájukat. Végül felsóhajtott, becsukta az ajtót, majd a falnak támaszkodva, botladozva felugrott a bosszantó lépcsőfokon és elindult vacsorázni. Bár enni nem tudott rendesen. Aznap máshol járt az esze…

.

.

.


End file.
